White Tiger
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Tommy has to rescue Kimberly.


WHITE TIGER

AUTHOR'S NOTE

All _Power Ranger_ characters belong to Fox Kids and Haim Saban. This is based around the conversation Tommy and Kimberly had in "Storybook Rangers Part I" about her wishing she was a princess that would be rescued by a knight on a white horse. (Or Tigerzord as the case may be). PG for martial arts fun.

INTRODUCTION

Tommy has to rescue Kimberly.

Sixteen-year old Kimberly Hart was walking through Angel Grove Park when the Putty Patrol materialized right in front of her.

"Oh, man. Not now," she groaned. However, she quickly went into action. Minutes later, the dim-witted clay creatures fell apart and disappeared.

"Man, what are Zedd and Rita up to now?" she wondered with a shake of her head. Up on the moon, intergalactic space monsters, Rita Repulsa and her husband Lord Zedd cackled.

"You shall see Kimmie, you shall see," they promised. Meanwhile, back at the Command Center, Alpha 5, who had seen the whole thing via the viewing globe, turned to Zordon worriedly.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Trouble!" he exclaimed.

"I fear you are correct, Alpha," Zordon stated.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi! What do we do?" Alpha gasped.

"Contact the other Rangers and inform them of this latest attack," Zordon instructed.

"Right away! Ai-yi-yi!" Alpha yelped, pressing a button. Hearing the six-tone signal, sixteen-year old Tommy Oliver looked around the youth center furtively, then pressed the "talk" mode on his communicator.

"What's up, Zordon?" he queried.

"Kimberly was attacked by Putties in the park. She is unharmed, but I thought that you should be made aware of the situation," the being stated.

"All right. Thanks, Zordon," he responded. Just then, Kimberly walked into the youth center. Concerned, he walked over to her.

"Kim, Zordon just told me," he said.

"It's okay, Tommy. I'm okay," she assured.

"I know. It's just..." he began to say.

"You worry," she finished.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I mean, you're my girl."

"Well, I can certainly take care of myself." Tommy chuckled. That she could. That she could. The girl looked at her watch.

"Oh, shoot!" Kimberly exclaimed. "I didn't realize it was so late! I've gotta go!"

"Kim, would you humor your overly-concerned boyfriend and do me a favor?" Tommy implored. Kimberly smiled and stifled a sigh.

"What?" she queried.

"Let me walk you home?" he requested.

"Sure," she answered. They walked off together. They were almost to her house when the Putties appeared.

"Aw, man. Not now," Tommy groaned.

"I don't get it. Why would they attack twice in one day?" Kimberly questioned.

"Who knows with these clay brains?" Tommy responded. They went into action. They tried to stay together, but the Putties forced them apart as the fight progressed.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Kimberly shrieked as gray beings overwhelmed her.

"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled. In a flash of light, the Putties and the Pink Power Ranger disappeared. "KIMBERLY!" Tommy shouted again. He activated his communicator.

"Zordon, get the others. We've got a problem," he reported.

"What has happened, Tommy?" Zordon queried.

"The Putties got Kim," Tommy replied. With that, he teleported into the Command Center. The leader of the Power Rangers arrived just as the others did.

"What's going on?" sixteen-year old Rocky DeSantos asked.

"Rita and Zedd took Kim," Tommy replied. "Why would they take her? They've always wanted **me**," he added, beginning to pace.

"Calm down, Tommy. We'll get her back," sixteen-year old Adam Park assured.

"This just---this just doesn't make any sense. **All** of their vendettas have been about **me**. Getting me back," Tommy responded as he continued to pace.

"Back? What do you mean 'back'?" sixteen-year old Aiesha Campbell asked.

"Tommy, are you concerned that this latest affront is somehow connected to your services for the forces of darkness?" sixteen-year old Billy Cranston queried.

"Billy, will you **please** speak English!? Trini is not here to translate!" Tommy snapped irritably.

"Tommy, I believe what Billy asked was if you are worried that this has something to do with your time as the Green Ranger," Zordon explained. Tommy sighed.

"Yeah. A little," he admitted. Then, "Billy, I'm sorry, I---" Billy dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand.

"I understand," was his answer. Back on a balcony of the moon palace, Kimberly struggled against the chains that held her captive. Zedd and Rita watched her and laughed evilly.

"What's the matter Kimmie? Is the little Crane caught in a trap?" Rita mocked.

"One of these days, you're gonna get yours, Rita," Kimberly snapped.

"Promises, promises," Rita cackled. Kimberly tried to lunge, but was pulled back.

"Oooh, fiesty," Zedd chuckled. Meanwhile, back at the Command Center, Tommy had just reached a decision.

"I'm going in," he declared.

"But we don't even know where they took her," Rocky protested.

"To the moon most likely. That's where they usually take their captives," Tommy replied.

"I don't know about this, Tommy," Aiesha stated.

"Yeah, man. I don't like it," agreed Adam.

"I'll be fine," Tomm assured. Then, "It's Morphin Time! Tigerzord!" The others watched as teleported in a stream of white light.

"May the Power protect you, Tommy," Zordon stated. When Tommy arrived on the moon, he looked around furtively. He knew Zedd and Rita kept the palace heavily guarded. He'd have to be careful. But no matter what, he **had** to get Kim out of here. He tiptoed down the hall.

"So, White Ranger. You just couldn't stay away," a voice boomed. Tommy whirled around in surprise.

"Goldar," he said. "Where's Kimberly?" he demanded.

"Forget it, White Ranger. You'll never be in time to save your precious Pink Ranger," Goldar mocked.

"Bring it on, Goldar," the White Ranger dared. Goldar lunged and he and Tommy were soon going hand-to-hand. Finally, the golden-clad monkey was felled.

"I will return, White Ranger," the monster snarled, then took off.

"Wimp," Tommy muttered. He continued on his way. Meanwhile, Zedd had just detected the Ranger's presence.

"Finster! I need a monster!" the man roared.

"Right away, your excellency," Finster agreed pleasantly. It wasn't every day that Lord Zedd had him make a monster. Usually, the ruler liked to design his own creations. Finster turned to his clay molds and surveyed them. Whatever he made, it had to be good. Finally, he chose a mold and put it into the machine. After a few minutes of odd noises, the creature came out.

"Destroy the White Ranger," Rita instructed.

"With pleasure, Empress," the monster responded with a salute. Then, he dashed off through the palace. Underneath the balcony, Tommy skidded to a stop when he spotted the monster.

"Whoa! You're ugly," the White Ranger stated.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, White Ranger," the monster snarled. He charged.

"Yah!" Tommy yelled, charging, with his saber, Saba, erect. Hearing the yells, Kimberly struggled to see.

"Tommy?" she asked. The monster and Ranger went hand-to-hand. Suddenly, Tommy let out a karate yell, did a mid-air sumersault, slicing the monster in two with Saba.

"NO! FINSTER! YOU IDIOT!" Zedd bellowed.

"Oh, dear," Finster sighed in despair. Kimberly watched as he landed on the balcony and cut her restraints. She laughed happily.

"Come on, Princess. You're coming home," he said.

"Oh, Tommy," Kimberly sighed in relief, throwing her arms around him. With that, they jumped down to the White Tigerzord. Tommy took the controls and rode away.

THE END


End file.
